


Again.

by marrymecap



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edge of Tomorrow AU, F/M, Groundhog Day, Love Triangles, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當外星生物大舉入侵地球的同時，蟄伏已久的變種人軍隊立刻大肆反攻，這支軍隊遍布在世界各地，得到各國政府的短暫認可，但戰況比他們原先想像的還艱辛，這些擬態生物似乎能預測他們所有想法和行動。</p><p>變種人從主動出擊轉成抵抗苦守，X教授和B組隊長幻影貓等人留在學院開會，教授想利用凱蒂的能力找出擬態的弱點，卻發現單純的時光回溯對於消滅敵方毫無作用，他們能接觸到的過去僅止於地球，甚至連心靈感應都無效.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mimics

01

 

 

沒有人料到，或者說明白一點──沒有任何一個變種人能料到，他們在這地球上被逼迫歧視的處境，會因為一顆墜落的隕石獲得緩解。

緩解，僅僅是「緩解」，人類能夠接納友善外星人的存在，甚至發送訊號至外太空呼喚對方前來，卻無法友善對待基因變異的他們，有些人甚至覺得自己或許是幾千年前外星人在地球播下的實驗種，混在人類裡生存而繁衍下來。

但無論如何，五年前，這顆墜落在德國漢堡郊外的巨大隕石，帶來了眾多可怕的外星生物，德國政府尚不及反應，領地已淪陷近三分之一，鄰近的都市民眾能來得及離開的都已逃至不來梅以南，總理也宣布放棄首都，國會撤至南方。

官方對外宣稱掉落的是一塊隕石，但其實是一艘滿載著外星生物的太空船，受到攻擊後不到半年的時間，荷蘭、比利時及法國沿海地區都已遭外星生物佔領，同在一塊歐洲大陸上、以德國為中心和鄰近國家組成了聯合防衛軍，發揮現有武力壓制這些外星怪物，在戰鬥的同時也研究牠們。

由於這些生物會學習、模仿人類，科學家們便稱牠們為擬態，他們從擬態的屍體上獲得了很多有用的訊息，以修正對抗牠們的方法及工具。牠們有著明顯的粗壯四肢，如藤蔓一般的棘皮狀外觀，擬態的嘴長得就像海星，只是海星並不會張開大嘴吼叫，而這些擬態既像生物，卻又有著金屬一樣堅硬的骨骼。

在經過幾次戰鬥後，軍方也了解到普通子彈對這些生物產生不了多少傷害，必須使用至少五十毫米以上的彈頭才能在這些生物身上轟出一個致命的大洞。面對約兩公尺高、動作迅速的龐然大物，士兵本身的防護並不足以為他們爭取到有效攻擊的時間。

日本率先研發出高火力機動護甲，它能讀取穿著者的肌電訊號，將人類的力量增強數十倍以對付同樣比裝甲兵重數十倍的擬態。每一套護甲上都配有一台抬頭顯示器，以偵測週遭敵人位置並作為攻擊用的輔視，以及一架只能發射二十發五十毫米子彈的樁炮。儘管面對眾多的擬態根本不會有時間去注意螢幕上的數據就被擬態的觸手肢貫穿，這套裝甲還是替人類贏得不少戰役，儘管，它的動力來源只是一塊電池，歐洲國家還是必須仰賴日本這項獨家技術。

在陸陸續續損失大量軍人後，政府終於把腦筋動到變種人頭上，擁有各種不同特殊能力的變種人突然備受重視，他們認為變種人比人類擁有更多優勢能與外星生物戰鬥，態度軟化並提出變種人參軍就能享有的福利與特權。

作為一個變種人，漢克麥考伊起初是反感的，拙劣的勸誘方式只會讓一心想要平等自由的變種人們不滿，在這個世界上，變種人沒有領袖，變種人是分散的、沉默的，他不是領導者，就連萬磁王也不是，但他們的確在為自己的同胞謀求他們應得的權利。於是，作為一個政府高級官員，他提出了一項臨時法案以保障在外患時期變種人的福利與權利，而這條臨時國際法也因為戰爭需求被聯合國迅速通過了。

當外星生物大舉入侵地球後三年，蟄伏已久的變種人軍團立刻大肆反攻，這支軍隊遍布在世界各地，得到各國政府的短暫認可，但戰況比他們原先想像的還艱辛，這些擬態生物似乎開始能預測他們所有想法和行動。

變種人從主動出擊轉為抵抗苦守，X教授嘗試利用心靈感應和這些生物溝通，但它們沒有明顯的高等思考能力，如同工蟻似地只知道攻擊、撤退、攻擊，行動間卻又像是被指揮一般，使得最後情勢陷入僵局，變種人數量逐漸減少，只剩下少數能力較具優勢的人能從擬態大軍狂襲下倖存，他們需要更多人──包括變種人加入軍隊訓練。

軍隊不能停止攻擊，擬態能經由海洋移動到世界各地，沒有一個國家能掉以輕心或置身事外，一旦讓它們登陸，就很難將它們再趕回海裡，北歐及澳洲已經被佔領了大半，必須盡快升級武力裝備、找出擬態的弱點。

歐洲已升為一級戰區，而他正好就在德國，挺幸運的。

政府強力放送徵兵廣告在電視上呼籲，社會將不再歧視任何人種──誰知道呢，政府都一個德性。羅根坐在吧檯前大口喝著啤酒，對著懸掛在酒櫃上方的電視螢幕翻白眼。

吧檯後剛來上班的酒保也偷偷斜眼盯著這個不速之客，他才剛開鐵門就碰到這個穿著破爛皮衣的大個子厚臉皮進來討酒喝，偷懶的大好機會就這樣錯失了。瞧他髮型奇特、一臉落腮鬍，打扮看起來也不像本地人。

「觀光客？」他用彆腳的英文試探性地問。

羅根頭也不回，像座雕像似的，酒保以為他聽不懂，又放慢速度說了一遍。

「你是──」

「不算是。」一口酒尚未吞下就發出的聲音模糊不明，「我以為你會當我是流浪漢。」

他撇過頭看他，爛新聞使他失去興趣，他想知道X-MEN現在怎麼了，但他從來沒認真記住過任何一個人的電話號碼，身上也沒有手機。嚴格來說，當他決定離開美國的時候，就沒想過要回去。

這個決定比他當初回加拿大還難以抉擇，但他覺得自己有必要這麼做。

「哈，」這傢伙還挺幽默，「是很像。」不，我以為你是移民勞工。

「外星人快打到德國南部了，你不害怕嗎？」

「怕呀。但怕又能怎樣，如果它們想滅絕我們，誰能逃得了一死？」他一邊用布擦拭酒杯，一邊搖頭回答，「至少我們還有變種人。」

「變種人可不是萬能的。」羅根舉起酒杯全數飲盡，把空杯推回給酒保。

「你不能否認大部分的──變種人的能力很有用，不過德國的變種人幾乎都被徵召到軍隊去了，留在本地的只剩下孩子跟婦女，她們無法當即戰力、更別說訓練，也許我們撐不過這個月……」

「如果德國淪陷，法國跟英國也撐不了多久。」羅根跳下高椅，從褲袋裡掏出幾張小鈔放上桌面，指頭上還掛著一串車鑰匙，「祝好運。」他說。

「我想去會會那些怪物，日子過得太無聊……」他從皮衣外套裡掏出雪茄跟打火機，同時把火點上，「去法國好了。」

酒保驚訝地看向桌上的錢、又看了看羅根粗獷而不修邊幅的樣子，「你……」

「不用擔心，」羅根抬起左手，只見三支尖刃緩緩自指間皮膚中穿出，酒保驚得目瞪口呆。

「我有這個。」

 

 

羅根的摩托車停在店外，那是輛銀色的哈雷，印在車身的英文字樣下壓著一個大大的字母X，比起重新買一輛車，他寧願花點錢把車子運到國外，即使這讓他發現搭貨輪比飛機還要令人難受也無所謂。

他知道遠離X-MEN卻把這輛車帶在身邊有多愚蠢，每當他停駐在星空下的荒野公路上，點根菸，乘著涼風，他會仔細地撫視印在銀色車身上的標誌，他知道他終究無法忘記任何人，他只需要一點陪伴。

羅根跟銀色哈雷的感情只持續到這一天，當他朝著北方前行的時候，一隻擬態從前方地面鑽出，逼得他不得不緊急剎車，他以為自己眼花了，因為此處離德法邊境還有好些天的路程。

「怎麼回事！？」

他連忙掉頭就跑，似乎忘了這正是他與他的外星怪物的初次邂逅，擬態的速度相當迅速，羅根想也不想就催動油門往前狂衝，更多的擬態從兩邊竄出，章魚般的觸手張牙舞爪，勾住了摩托車的後車輪將它拖倒在地。

車體在高速摩擦下發出尖銳刺耳的聲音，羅根同時也被狠狠地摔了出去，他還沒來得及從地上爬起來，就看見銀色哈雷被兩三隻擬態的觸手纏住，在爆炸的火光中支離破碎。

「不！！！」

憤怒的爪子瞬間穿出。

 

 

當負責偵查的A組小隊找到羅根的時候，他正被一群擬態圍攻，嘴裡不斷罵著髒話、揮舞爪子，利刃一口氣削掉外星生物一排噁心蠕動的觸鬚，慶幸的是傷部不會再長出來，它們不斷擊出的紅色光炮在羅根身上留下大大小小的洞，普通人早就不知道死幾次了。

被殲滅的怪物們的屍體堆成了一座小丘，但無窮無盡的擬態不斷從遠處的天空飛來，他突然想起那個酒保說的話──他們可能連一週都撐不過。

「Fuck！」

A組小隊躲在附近的土丘背後監看戰況，似乎沒有插手的打算，看到羅根幾乎快被淹沒在觸手怪中，幾個組員開始按捺不住了。

「我們不用去幫忙嗎？隊長、他──」

「等等。」鐳射眼按住右耳裡的耳機，小聲確認對方的回覆，「好的。我會帶他回去，回頭見。」

他的手指從耳邊滑向護目鏡架一側，慢條斯理地從土丘後走出來。

「我負責擬態，你們去把羅根弄上飛機，小心點。」說著，紅色的鐳射光從眼鏡上的框裡噴射出來，殲滅這些擬態只需要一個人就夠了，但無窮無盡的擬態即使是他也負荷不了戰鬥所需的體力。

組員們收到命令立刻鑽入擬態群的縫隙，跨過這些屍體到羅根身邊，他們顯然是第一次接觸傳說中的金鋼狼。

「請跟我們走，變種人軍隊需要你。」

「哈？」羅根累得垂下肩膀不住喘氣，眉頭緊皺。該死的，這些人就是窮追不捨。

「教授──我們需要你，回到賽維爾莊園，詹姆斯‧霍萊特先生。」

其中一名組員對他的稱呼，成功獲得羅根的「青睞」，他把爪子收起來，下巴朝著鐳射眼的方向努了努。

「叫他來跟我談。」

組員們面面相覷，方才發言的人正想喊聲，鐳射眼就繞過屍體朝他們走來，在羅根眼中，那傢伙燒毀擬態屍體開路的行為值得他送幾枚白眼過去。

「嗨、羅──」

「門都沒有。」

幾乎是同時響起的招呼和拒絕，讓史考特在愣住兩秒半後扯出了張皮笑肉不笑的表情，那張臉──或者說是半張臉──羅根已經很久沒有見到了，近乎兩年。

「我們沒時間耗在這邊，其他擬態很快就會圍過來，羅根，是教授要找你，你不想幫忙，至少也該跟他面對面談過一次。」他的言下之意做得很明顯，「……我們看起來像捕狗大隊嗎？」

「哈哈！冷笑話進步不少。」羅根伸手從褲袋裡摸出根雪茄來，卻遍尋不著打火機，「你們誰身上有火？」

組員們再次面面相覷，誰會在出任務的時候還想著抽菸？

「我有。」史考特說著便把手移到眼鏡邊，「需要幫忙嗎？」

他的嘴角微微勾起，與剛才僵硬的表情不同，羅根注意到了，他總是能注意到，他可以靠著史考特的唇形變化來分辨他真正的情緒，但他從沒告訴過任何人這個小秘訣。

「當然了，如果我的雪茄有自由女神那麼巨大的話。」他默默地把雪茄塞回口袋，「回去我要先喝一打啤酒，誰都不准阻止我。」

「我想你回去應該要先洗澡。」羅根走過他面前的時候，史考特說了這一句，讓他忍不住低笑兩聲。

他們明明已經過了真正對彼此有敵意的時期，卻總是愛在口頭上搶鋒頭，不過也許這正是他們獨有的相處方式，誰也不願意向對方傾訴真正的感情，兩年前是，現在也是。

史考特走在最後面，讓其他人先上噴射機準備起飛，就在羅根要走進艙門的時候，他出聲叫住了他，聲音聽來有些猶疑。

「我有個問題。」

「什麼？」他走得太快，身體已經過了艙門又探頭出來，看見史考特的嘴唇抿成了一條線。

「……我的摩托車到哪去了？」

「啥？」羅根有種不祥的預感，只得心虛地應了個聲。

「我想我有必要關心兩年前在車庫消失的那輛哈雷下場如何。」他雙手抱胸，稍稍偏了偏頭望向對方，他真的只想知道它的〝下場〞。

「它──壞了。」他點了點頭，想說服自己這個回答可以解決所有問題，「支離破碎。」

史考特維持抱胸的姿勢，兩邊嘴角緩緩上揚，卻不是在笑，他深深吸了一口氣，跑上階梯上了飛機。

「我覺得VRSCDX的黃色款很適合你，羅根。」

他拍了拍他的肩膀，頭也不回地進了駕駛艙。

他就想史考特不是那麼小心眼的人，都兩年了，誰還在乎區區一輛摩托車，不過就算他要向他討他也拿不出來，車子是真的壞了，在爆炸中一點完整的零件都沒留下。

羅根挑了個位子，佔用了一整排座椅用來躺著，心裡想像起許久未見的校園、許久未見的琴，還有舒服的冷水澡及美味啤酒，他愉快地吹著口哨，彷彿身在一個和平世代，而不是被外星生物大舉入侵的地球。

他確實有點想念他的床了，這次他一定要趁機要求教授換一張King size的給他。

但羅根萬萬沒有想到，當他傍晚抵達莊園、下了飛機做的第一件事，竟是吐了一地的午餐。

「你還好吧？」史考特不慌不忙地走下噴射機梯，滿臉嫌惡地繞過羅根跟他的嘔吐物，他的眉頭又皺了起來，特別是看到羅根拿袖子擦嘴角的時候。

「你是真的關心我嗎？」他咳了幾聲確認喉道暢通，才開口說話，有那麼些瞬間讓他覺得對方的情緒控制得很拙劣，例如他刻意表現得糟糕無比的駕駛技術。

他可不是空有一身蠻力的蠢蛋。

「我看起來像嗎？」史考特露出嘴唇抿成一條線的笑，拍拍羅根的肩膀，「記得洗澡。」

「不用你提醒！」

羅根對他比了個中指，只見他拉開嘴角、表情微妙地說了句「我比較喜歡爪子那一套」後，便轉身走開。

「你的笑點還是那麼奇怪。」

「不用你提醒。」

 


	2. The room I remember

02

 

電梯內，羅根顯得有點緊張，這是他頭一次離開賽維爾莊園這麼久，有一種近鄉情怯的感受，他抽起那根被他悄悄放回褲袋的雪茄，用不知從哪摸來的打火機點燃它。

他愛雪茄，也不怎麼挑食，難得到了德國總得收藏幾支Albero，他的雪茄盒空間存量還很足夠，淺褐色的茄衣徐徐燃燒著，菸味瀰漫了整間電梯。

學院裡不准抽菸。是他們說的。查爾斯曾經警告他不准在大樓裡抽菸，但地下又不算校區，他覺得那只是因為查爾斯自己不喜歡。

電梯門一打開，納入眼簾的是熟悉的紅褐色皇家走廊，古典的木質壁飾、整排懸掛在長廊上方的漂亮雕花吊燈，一切都沒有改變，他原本以為自己一出現就會有一大群學生圍過來，對他說好久不見，但他朝走廊的兩頭望去，卻只見到空蕩蕩的地毯死氣沉沉地躺著。

如果不是燈都開著，他會以為學校成了廢棄鬼屋。

人都去哪了？羅根皺起眉頭，深深地吁了口長氣，用手捻熄菸頭後收進口袋。

既然找不到人，羅根打算先繞到自己的房間看看，也許裡頭已經佈滿了灰塵或蜘蛛網，趁機會預先清理乾淨，儘管他或許不會待在此地太久。

他離開賽維爾莊園的那一晚，除了簡單的旅行用品和幾件衣物之外，什麼也沒帶走，他把自己喜歡的書籍留在書櫃上，把私藏的照片鎖進抽屜裡，他確實沒有想過會再回來，至少不會那麼快。

羅根伸手轉動門把，確認了是上鎖的，他覺得自己有點好笑，冷哼著伸出一根爪子插進鑰匙孔。

「這啥鬼……」

推開門，他已經做好迎接灰塵的準備，夕陽的餘暉透過窗簾照射進來，羅根再度皺起了眉頭，因為房間內的空氣就跟他目之所及的一樣乾淨，至少他沒見到空中佈滿千萬顆懸浮粒子。

他走到窗邊拉開窗簾，發現面向戶外的一側老實地舖了一層灰──這才是兩年沒人住的房間該有的樣子。他回頭看向自己的書櫃，那裡卻是乾淨的。

有人特地幫他打掃房間？

羅根的手指輕輕拂過架上一本本精裝書背，他隨意抽出一本查看，頂部蒙上了一層薄薄的灰塵，看來應該是最近才鋪上去的，除此以外，每一層架子、每一層隔板都乾淨地像被擦拭清理過，彷彿有人定期會過來翻動它們。

「學校又不是沒有圖書館……」

也許對方偷偷借了他的書去看，小偷為避免良心不安，索性替他整理書櫃，挺有邏輯的。他想。

「……嗯？」

餘光瞥見有本紅皮的袖珍書落在地上，他疑惑地彎腰撿起，那是拜倫的詩集，他喜歡用當中的一篇《She Walks in Beauty》來形容琴，他覺得她就是那樣的。但當他突然湧起懷念的感覺想翻閱書本的時候，眼尖地發現地上掉落了幾根長短不一的紅髮。

是琴？是她打掃的？他蹲著，捏起其中一根較長的頭髮湊近眼前細看，他不會知道是什麼時候掉落的，但它呈現的紅看上去還是那麼光澤艷麗。他站起身轉了個圈，發現房間的木頭地板上到處都掉落了少許紅髮。

「羅根？」

門口傳來熟悉的女聲，他嚇了一跳，面部雖沒有太大表情，心臟卻控制不住地瘋狂躁動起來。他猛然站起轉身回頭──琴葛雷就站在門邊，她看見羅根傻愣的神情，忍不住泛起笑容。

「怎麼了？我們在找你。」

「呃──我找不到你……們，所以……」羅根暗暗搓手甩掉頭髮，「對了，謝謝妳幫我打掃房間。」

琴望著他挑起一邊眉，「你在說什麼？比起房間，我想你應該要先打掃你自己。」她笑道。

羅根愣了一秒，也笑了，只不過是因為他想起史考特也說了類似的話。他們真的是天造地設的一對。

「其他人呢？我下了飛機後一個人都沒瞧見。」

「有些人出去還沒有回來，史考特應該回房間了，」琴的回答顯然有所保留，「目前學校人手不足。」

「到底是怎麼了？政府難道沒有應對計畫？野獸呢？」羅根一股腦地把所有疑問都釋放出來，情緒激動讓他的樣子看來像隻怒鬼。

「政府的應對計畫就是我們，漢克負責籌劃這次的作戰，我們會需要你幫忙。」琴雙手抱胸倚在門板上回答，「去洗個澡、吃點東西，羅根，我們八點整在會議室等你。」

每個人都叫他洗澡，他有那麼髒嗎？羅根低頭瞅了眼自己。

還好嘛。

 

 

簡單沖澡過後，羅根晃到廚房看有沒有什麼東西可吃，他還記得他從加拿大回來的那個晚上，在廚房遇見正在挖冰淇淋桶的鮑比，他沒料到他會記住這麼件無意義的小事，也許這表示出他對這間學校的感情比他以為的深，他對那些曾經相處過的孩子們的掛念，並不是簡單就能拋棄的。

羅根毫無懸念地打開雙門冰箱的上層，他只是想找點冰涼的東西喝，他知道這裡是學校，冰箱裡不會有他最愛的東西，但他徹底地錯了。

一排玻璃瓶裝的百威陳列在右方最上層，琥珀色的瓶身發出耀眼的光澤，羅根簡直要喜極而泣了！他一手抓了兩瓶出來，用爪子挑掉瓶蓋，仰起頭就拿一瓶往嘴裡灌。

「……這間學校有小天使。」當然他指的不是沃倫，「幫我打掃房間……還在冰箱裡放了啤酒。」

羅根瞥了眼掛在牆上的時鐘，時針已經指向八點。

當他慢條斯理地走進會議室，所有人都望向他──跟他的啤酒，出席會議的人比他預期中的還要少，查爾斯坐在他的書桌前，琴在一旁操控似乎準備播放資料的投影屏幕，沙發上只有暴風、冰人跟看起來很不高興的史考特，不用想也知道原因是什麼。

「你遲到了，羅根。」查爾斯說，語氣卻更像是調侃。

「怕有人再嫌我髒，洗得是比較久一點。」他嘴刁地答道，走到暴風身旁空著的位子坐下，「看來真正遲到的人不是我嘛。」

「是的。野獸還在白宮開會，他會稍微晚一點，不過這並不影響我們向你解釋這項計劃。」查爾斯推著輪椅移動到屏幕前，「我想這些生物你應該比我們更加熟悉──」

白幕上出現擬態的影像，那些都是戰機空拍及墜毀前拍攝到的影片截圖，琴快速地切換了幾張後，停在一個陌生的畫面，一隻藍色的、特別大型的擬態，在一群灰壓壓的怪獸中特別顯眼，彷彿閃著奇異光芒的藍，甚至稱得上「美」。

「這是首次在法國本土出現的特殊種，政府將牠稱為艾爾發，負責作戰指揮的將軍發現牠跟其他擬態之間具有從屬關係，像是工蟻、兵蟻──蟻后。三個月前，有一個變種人成功殺死一隻艾爾發，從而發現一個秘密……」

「秘密？牠也是變種人嗎？」羅根開玩笑地插嘴道，隨後他聽見史考特僵硬地吞了吞口水。

「如果你要這麼想的話……可以這麼說。」查爾斯揮了揮手，影像又切換成一個金髮法國女兵的照片，照片的背景在凡爾賽，「那個變種人──就是魔形女。」

「慢著，你的意思是萬磁王也──」

「他們組織一支軍隊駐紮在歐洲，而我們負責鎮守美洲本土，調度全球的變種人軍隊。某次對戰中出現了這隻藍色的艾爾發，魔形女變成牠的樣子，想藉此對其他擬態發號施令，卻發現沒有效果，其他地方的士兵誤以為她是敵人，一起被攻擊，魔形女在變回原形的時候濺到了另一隻艾爾發的血。」

教授在此停了下來，清澈明亮的雙眼望向羅根，坐在他身旁的暴風女站起來，走到螢幕旁邊。

「接下來由我來做說明。」白幕上出現一張名為『迴圈』的關係圖，「根據魔形女個人口述，在她被攻擊死亡後陷入了一種時間迴圈，過去我們稱這種局限於某一時段的時空倒流為『土撥鼠之日』，被關在迴圈裡的人會不斷重複相同一段時間內的事，到達特定的時間後會重啟。但這個迴圈啟動的契機是擁有此能力者的死亡，萬磁王對此半信半疑，因此向我們請求協助。」

「這真的是很厲害的防護措施，」冰人插嘴道，「我是說，牠們可以藉此預知我們的行動，反正他們死掉還能重來一遍。」

「隨著死亡次數的提升，魔形女開始發覺自己具有跟其他艾爾發心靈交流的能力，她能看見擬態母體的呼喚──我們把母體稱為歐米茄──他們在實驗中無意間消除了魔形女身上的艾爾發時間迴圈能力，但我們可以由此得知尋找歐米茄的方法──能找到她，就能殲滅她，只要王后死亡，其他的小兵就不是問題了。」

「我們需要一個『自願者』重新得到這個能力，羅根，我們不會強迫你。」查爾斯說，羅根開始覺得剛才那一整段都像在洗腦。

「……為什麼是我？你們可以指定更厲害的人。」

「因為血。」教授注視他的眼光像在看一個上課不專心的學生，「你的自癒能力可以終止這個迴圈，如果換做其他人，只要不小心死亡就必須重來，我們無法確定艾爾發的能力是不是真的只限定死亡前二十四小時，可能更短可能更長，在任務達成以前存在任何風險。」

「但我也不可能死掉。」羅根說。

「這你不用擔心，我的朋友。」一道低沉渾厚的聲音從門口傳來，野獸把脫下的西裝外套掛在手上，邊走邊扯掉脖子上的領帶，「我研發出了改良版奈米蟲。」

「奈米──」多年前的記憶又回到腦海中，羅根至今仍記得當身體被撕裂傳來的痛楚，回憶令他不自覺加深眉心的皺紋。

「沒錯，就是毒蛇的奈米蟲。如果你願意接下這個任務，我會把奈米蟲放進你的身體，你的自癒能力就會大幅減弱，等完成任務再取出來。」

「哈哈哈……我倒是想嘗試一次死亡的滋味，聽起來我沒有拒絕的權利了？」

「你可以拒絕，我們不是只準備這個方案，」查爾斯說，「但是羅根，時間不多了。」

羅根忍不住苦笑一聲，「好吧，我們什麼時候開始？」

「一小時後，我們需要多一點時間準備。」

「……『我們』？」羅根幾乎在第一時間就抓住對方的語病，他以為這是一個單人任務。

「是的，」查爾斯點了點頭，「史考特會跟你一起去。」

羅根詫異地轉頭，看向那個始終一言不發的男人，深紅色眼鏡下是剛毅緊抿的唇，他感覺明白了些什麼。

……難道這才是他不高興的理由？

 


	3. Two years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前兩章做了一點增修。對不起本章變得好狗血TAT

 

查爾斯沒有再多說什麼，看來他們已經決定了一切，只需要「徵求」他的同意。如果是以前的他，鐵定非常憤怒，不聽解釋甩頭就走，甚至都不會搭上那架派來接他的飛機──他明白現況有多艱難，沒有必要計較這點小事。

但要他──不，要史考特跟他組隊？就憑他現在那張臭臉？

「你認真的嗎？你問過他的意見？」羅根問。驚訝、疑惑、不敢置信的情緒一口氣塞進他的胸口，堵得他差點喘不過來，雖然這話問得彷彿是自己不想跟對方組隊似的。

「是的，你會需要一個擅長遠程攻擊的夥伴。」教授回答得很簡單，失去自癒能力的羅根不能再使用以往不要命的方式戰鬥，他隨時都暴露在死亡的危機中，對於進行任務是很大的困難。

「我會替你開路，你只要安分點不出亂子就行了。」史考特淡淡開口，聲音平穩卻帶著點諷刺，「必要的時候，也會幫你死得透徹。」他用食指點了點自己的右邊太陽穴。

他知道對方所謂「必要的時候」是什麼意思，觸發艾爾發能力的條件是死亡，死不透徹就無法重啟。雖然羅根明白史考特說的話，還是覺得他的態度很討人厭。

這小子想殺他很久了吧？羅根有一百種理由能證明這個猜測，史考特從一見面就處處看他不順眼，加上自己曾經勾引他女朋友，有這種想法也是人之常情，就是現在活生生讓他佔了便宜。

不過如果哪天他必須死在某個人手上，對方是史考特的話，至少他不會死不瞑目。

「別擔心，鐳射眼的技術很好的，哈哈哈哈！」野獸異常爽朗地大笑道。

……他的人緣有這麼不好？

「等你準備好，待會就可以進行手術了，雖然置入作業很簡單，仍需要追蹤觀察奈米蟲活動的情形。還有什麼問題嗎？羅根？」

「其他人呢？我從踏進學校以來除了你們就沒見到其他人。」

此話一出，所有人臉色瞬間凝結，氣氛也明顯變得沉重，鮑比藏不住情緒，率先別開臉。羅根回頭瞧瞧野獸，對方也是一臉欲言又止的表情，遲疑了兩三秒，野獸終於忍不住開口：

「事情剛發生的時候，我們就把孩子們送回家了，雖然美國目前不受影響，但眼下情況也無法專心上課。後來萬磁王捎來與我們結盟的意願，鋼人跟小淘氣去了一趟歐洲……」

羅根忽然不想聽後續了，他有一種不祥的預感，腦袋嗡嗡聲一片。

「他們……只是孩子。」

「我應該跟她一起去的。」鮑比忽然插嘴，他低著頭，肩膀在顫抖，「而不是一個人坐在這裡，接聽那通該死的電話……」暴風女走到他身邊，摟著他的肩膀，試圖安撫他的情緒，但鮑比也只是個孩子。

史考特深吸了口氣，起身得有些猛烈，他走近羅根，力道顯重地拍了拍他的肩膀，「現在你知道你的責任有多重大了吧。」

 

 

作為一個幾乎是不死之身的變種人，羅根起初非常不能接受自己的這項能力，不僅是因為他所愛的人終將離他而去，也厭惡所有想利用他的人，但現在他卻有一點感激，至少這證明了在他漫長的人生中，他的生命是有意義的。至少，他能因此拯救他所愛的人們。

他理解不了史考特的想法，他能預測對方會採取的行動，卻摸不透那顆腦袋瓜裡的心思，就像兩年前那樣……

有了上次令人作嘔的經驗，羅根強烈反對從口腔置入奈米蟲，他也不明白為什麼只是放點小蟲子也要把他五花大綁起來，史考特還要求在一旁監看，即使看不見對方的眼睛，他也覺得被盯得渾身都刺。

「我現在要在你的肚子上開一個小洞，在癒合前把蟲送進去，你確定不需要局部麻醉？」野獸穿著白袍，雖然只是個小手術——甚至都稱不上——他兩手還是周全地戴上了乳膠手套，羅根望著他手中閃閃發光的手術刀，心裡卻在想漢克會不會掉毛。

「你只需要『速度夠快』。」羅根挪了挪被黑色皮帶縛在躺椅上許久未移的身體，只希望快點離開這張椅子，喝杯小酒後回房睡覺。

「羅根，你得記得——」

野獸的手速確實很快，話尾未落就劃出了道口子把蟲塞進對方肚裡，雖然沒有難受的感覺，但當蟲鑽進去的那一秒還是相當微妙。

「……必要時再伸爪子。失去快速自癒力後你的體力不會再像之前那樣好，不……不要用爪子比中指好嗎？」野獸無奈地推了推眼鏡，史考特卻笑了，從他的喉間發出似笑非笑的哼聲，單邊嘴角勾了起來。

「我能走了嗎？至少鬆開皮帶？」羅根望向野獸，似乎對方才剛對他說的話已經從另一耳裡溜不見了。

野獸沒回答他，專心地盯著電腦螢幕上的透視掃描，微小的蟲子正透過血管流向心臟，準備開始賦予它們的工作。

如果奈米蟲真能永久抑制變種人的能力，如果那真的對所有變種人都有用……就不能讓政府知道，要不是羅根有自癒力，普通變種人很難自行取出，奈米蟲等於是毒藥。

「差不多可以來試試你的高速癒合力還在不在了。」野獸拿起放置在托盤上的另一把手術刀，輕輕在羅根手臂上劃出一道長約五公分左右的血痕，「看，沒有立刻癒合。」

「……謝謝哦。」羅根翻了個白眼，「現在可以放我走了？」

「當然。」

皮帶一鬆開，他立即彈坐起身躍下躺椅，若無其事地朝向史考特問道：

「你有什麼要“叮嚀”我的嗎？沒有的話我要閃人了。」

「為什麼？」

「為什麼？」羅根對他的回答摸不著頭腦，開始懷疑起自己的智商，「難道你一聲不吭站在這裡只是為了觀看整個過程？」

「也許他哪天想嘗試一下雷射近視手術，你懂的。」野獸插嘴道，羅根突然對這人的幽默感感到絕望。「我先回去了，明天一早就要先到希斯羅基地會合，別太晚睡。」

識時務者為野獸，眼見氣氛越來越尷尬連忙開溜，遠離一觸即發的災難現場，被留下的兩人還在大眼瞪小眼，互不相讓。羅根原以為是自己的錯覺，但現在他愈加確定對方的態度有哪裡不對勁——

「……你還在介意那個吻？我那時只是在開玩笑。」提起「那件事」，對方的神態果然出現動搖，羅根不明白這麼明顯的惡作劇怎麼能讓史考特記恨到現在，相較之下當時反應過度的史考特造成的傷害還比較大。

「你在說什麼？不要以為你現在會受傷了我就不敢打你。」史考特打定主意裝傻，說完扭頭就要離開，但羅根並不打算就這樣讓他走——

他一個箭步上前，抓住史考特的左手腕把他拉向自己，羅根其實沒打算這麼做，但他腦袋還在思考怎麼解釋的時候，身體已經先一步動作，用力地在對方的唇瓣上印下一吻。史考特的反射動作也比思考快，毫不猶豫地一拳揮向羅根的左臉。

「看，這根本沒什麼。」即使被呼了熱辣辣的巴掌，羅根仍然堅持自己的行為不是什麼嚴重的大問題，是對方太過大驚小怪。

「你有什麼毛病？」史考特不自覺提高說話音量，顯然失去了平時的冷靜。

「出毛病的是你吧，不喜歡跟我出任務就直說，沒人會強迫你。琴已經是你的了，你還擔心什麼。」

史考特低下頭幾秒，又抬起臉來看著羅根，情緒似乎平緩許多，眉心卻仍緊皺著。

「她……不是任何人的。」

「什麼？」羅根不懂這句話的意思，但史考特什麼也沒說轉身就要離開，他又伸手拉住他，卻被對方大力甩掉。

「史考特！」他朝著頭也不回的身影高喊，那背影卻只是愈來愈遠，消失在緩慢闔上的厚重門板後頭。

羅根伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，似乎現在才清晰感受到親吻一個男性產生的彆扭感，但他並不覺得噁心，反倒覺得熟悉，這的確不是第一次……

 

 

他第一次見到琴葛雷的時候，是在X-men的醫護室裡，那頭艷麗的紅髮在第一瞬間吸引他的目光，幾乎是一見鍾情了，琴是個美麗而堅強的女人，知道她有未婚夫並沒能讓他放棄剛萌生的迷戀，而她的未婚夫——史考特桑默斯，恰巧是救了自己一命的人。

潛意識裡對史考特的競爭心理讓他開始在意對方的一舉一動，史考特的想法肯定也跟他差不了多少，他們之間你來我往鬥嘴跟吐槽的時機，默契之高可能連琴都無法想像。

不曉得從何時開始，無法決擇的琴周旋在兩個男人之間，羅根與琴最多只有親吻，和炙熱綿延的目光交纏，但史考特桑默斯可不是傻子，他隨時可以在事態一發不可收拾前介入阻止，他只是希望琴能自己清醒、親手了斷這份不該在此發生的感情，他知道除了琴，沒有人能阻止羅根這頭野獸。

但顯然這頭野獸並不知道分寸，也不明白什麼叫拿捏，當史考特撞見他們在自己的房門前親吻的那一刻，是這份地下戀情的正式曝光，親眼目睹總是比想像來得刺激，史考特的情緒完全被撩起來了。

「史考特，等等──」

琴急忙開口緩頰，但他一句話都沒說就衝上前往羅根臉上揮拳，羅根也不打算閃，畢竟這件事是自己理虧，給當事者打幾下也是應該的，而且既然對方已經發現，三個人之間的關係似乎也到了該理清的時刻，但他並不想讓琴遭到太多責難。

「……如果我沒撞見，你們想瞞我多久？」

「史考特……」

「什麼多久？」羅根摸了摸自己發疼的半邊臉，「剛只是我情不自禁親了她一下，對你確實不好意思，我道歉，但你也不需要這麼大反應吧。」

「什麼？」史考特提高音量質疑，他沒想到對方不承認還說謊裝傻，緊握的拳頭顫抖著似乎還想再來一次。

 「不過就是一個吻。你真的不用大驚小怪──」

 「你──」

 下一秒，羅根立刻用行動證明一個吻真的不算什麼，他伸出手揪住史考特的襯衫前襟，把他拉近自己，張口就吻住對方的雙唇，還不單純是吮吻唇瓣，羅根甚至試圖把舌頭也伸進去。

 琴在一旁目瞪口呆，不是被羅根的舉動嚇到，而是擔心史考特的反應。確實，他才是那個被嚇到的人，史考特奮力推開羅根，瘋狂用袖子擦自己的嘴，仔細一瞧他的雙腳似乎還微微顫抖，沒有人注意到，連他自己也是。

 「你看，我連你都能親，這真的不是什麼——」

 話還沒說完，羅根又遭到二次攻擊，這次史考特氣炸了，情緒失控得不顧琴就在旁邊，整個人撲上去要痛揍對方。

 「別這樣！住手，史考特！」琴上前拉住他的肩膀想拉開他們的距離，但史考特與羅根一個出手一個擋，她完全沒辦法分開他們。

 就在一來一往胡亂出招之際，史考特的眼鏡被拍歪了，鐳射線從歪斜的暗紅色鏡片後竄出，筆直地從跌坐在地上的羅根頭頂往天花板切割出一條裂縫。

 「哇靠！」

 「史考特！」

 羅根跟琴的驚呼聲幾乎是同時響起，史考特也在瞬間閉住眼睛，調整好眼鏡後才敢睜開。幸好羅根背後是條空蕩蕩的走廊，但天花板上頭就沒那麼幸運了，地板踩踏發出的吱呀聲響和尖叫聲，代表已經引起了不小的騷動。

 「這都是你的錯。」史考特用他這輩子最為憤怒的語氣指著羅根說道，然後就拉著琴要趕上樓去查看，而羅根只是低頭摸摸鼻子，假裝沒有發現琴歉疚的表情和眼神。

 「……是我的錯。」他苦澀地牽起嘴角從地上爬起來，口裡喃喃自語。

 確實是他的錯，如果他沒有介入他們之間的感情，如果他不是情不自禁愛上了他們兩個，事情就不會演變成現在這樣。

 他和琴暗地裡交往，但他卻無法向史考特表示什麼，他只是在一旁觀察他的一舉一動，確保對方什麼也不曉得，那麼自己也能任這部份的感情變得雲淡風輕。

 該是做出選擇的時候了，一個對他們都好的選擇。

 當天深夜，羅根打包好行李，牽走史考特的機車離開了賽維爾莊園。

 


End file.
